


Dignity.

by Queery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a revenge driven little shit, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Muggle Criminal Underground, Muggle Culture, OC hates Harry despite finding him fucking gorgeous, OC is kinda a bitch, Professor Harry Potter, She also hates Voldemort, She hates a lot of things, Time Travel, Vindictive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queery/pseuds/Queery
Summary: "If you wish to survive, you leave your dignity at the door"~Trixie Saloumi, Queen of Slytherin. Hated by some, worshipped by others. A regal bitch, with the eyes of a true lady.After discovering her professor knows her secret, well one of them, Trixie starts her plan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Various
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Belladonna Gaunt And Trixie Saloumi

She hummed to herself, as her barely covered body slunk into the 'The Cat's Meow', a nightclub of east London. Sweat and arousal, the two most potent smells blanketed the air, as bodies ground into each other, desperate for release. Eyes travelled her toned body as she sauntered through the packed dancefloor, the dancers parted like she was some sort of celebrity, which to regulars, she was. 

You see, Belladonna Gaunt, as she was known, was frequent at the 'The Cat's Meow', infamous for always leaving with a different guy every time she came. She was also known for her involvement in the nefarious criminal underground of London, luxury outfits, which would be abandoned or destroyed by the next morning. 

"Bella!" Her cerulean eyes met their own deep brown, both sparkling with emotion. A brilliant smile planted itself on her lips, a soundless laugh of joy, she almost ran to the man, leaping into his arms, he spun her around, this time a melodic laugh bubbled from her throat. 

"Lucky! I thought you were in Barcelona" She exclaimed, pulling back to get a good look of him. He flashed her a sheepish grin, to which she quirked an eyebrow, 

"Well, let's just say the Barcelonians are easier to convince that we originally anticipated." Shock fizzled up her body, had they done it? Was the deal done? He nodded at her as if confirm her racing thoughts. "And-" he broke her out of her grinning stupor, "I have a meeting with the big man himself-" He was cut of by Belladonna's disbelieving voice, 

"Quentin Barossa?" She breathed. He was infamous, and a genius to boot. If Lukky had a meeting with him, their resume was better than she thought. 

So good of a resume in fact, it had caught the attention of the police, but not just any police, the magical police. You see, Belladonna Gaunt was a wixen. Someone born of exceptional calibre, that their body, soul and mind has the ability to manifest an unknown force of power called magic. But, what confused this magical police, was that they had never heard of a Belladonna Gaunt.

But they had heard of a Gaunt. Tom Riddle, in fact,- the last nown decendent of the Gaunts- the darkest wixen in the past century. And that in itself made the thought of the spawn of this vile creature something to worry about. So, unbeknownst, to Bella, forty-odd magical policemen, Aurors as they were known officially, surrounded 'The Cat's Meow', wands securely at their waist, one palm on the handle. With Ron Weasley at the helm, ten of these men crept into the building, shooting any spell they could, this nightclub was illegal anyway, but as more men swarmed the building, all eyes looking for a scantily clad woman, Belladonna Gaunt had already shot down 20 of their men. Lukky, who had already bolted, not that she blamed him, she had told him time and time again that if it came down to it, he should run than fight. She rolled along the ground, and sent a powerful punch into one of the men, his forest green eyes wincing in pain, 

"You didn't protect your left side, gorgeous." She growled, admittedly the man she punch was stunning, but she sent a stunner towards him. 

She stood tall amongst the chaos, every spell that left her lips hit exactly what she wanted, her acrobatic swivelling entranced Aurors, which of course, lead them to be dispatched pretty quickly. After her final yell of an overpower stasis charm, freezing one of the men in place, her ruffled hair spun, and with the desperate groaning of the incapacitated Aurors, she disapparated. 

She landed with a mute scream, pain skittered up her spine, the hard concrete doing nothing to ease it. Bella's eyes peeled open, the sky littered with stars, with the moon shining down on her motionless body, blissfully ignorant of her pain. She wanted to close her eyes, god, she just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Of course she fucking couldn't, it would be long before aurors tracked her to her position. Her aching bone and muscles pushed her body into a sitting position, her eyes traced the road she had landed on, cobblestone, fuck that gave her no clues as to her whereabouts. Pressing her hands against the road she supported her body utill her legs propped up, letting her stand. A heaving sigh left her chest, and then, 

She began to walk. 

Where? 

Not home, that's for sure.

Why? Why not home? 

Because Belladonna Gaunt had no home. 

September 2nd 6.49 am

Trixie Saloumi sauntered through the halls of Hogwarts, her lips pouted and her eyes glistening, very few were awake, but those who were, admired the view she giving. Sitting dutifully at the head of the Slytherin table, collecting the freshly made English breakfast she had been craving for the entire summer. One of the people awake was James Potter II, a roguishly handsome twat, with an affinity towards pranking, it was no secret to anyone at that school that James Potter and Trixie Saloumi had hooked up more than once, the two weren't shy about it. 

When their eyes connected, she sent him a wink before returning to the deliciousness of her eggs. Trixie knew he didn't consider her a friend, merely a fuckbuddy, and well, she couldn't lie and say she felt any differently about him, but they were certainly closer than the rest of her peers were with her. A letter was lightly floating towards her as it was dropped by an owl, her lithe fingers plucked it from the air, a small smile traced her lips as she read her name written in familar scrawl, 

Trix,

You were right!! I got my letter for Augustine yesterday, I don't know why I ever doubt you! I'm meeting with the headmaster, isn't that cool? Mother is taking me, Father though is busy with Frankie. I think my Herbology notes will be a stand out with the headmaster, the garden is restless without your constant tending to it. I might even dig up the snapper and send it to you at this rate. Oh and mother wants you to know that all your homework is finished, so you can go on that vacatian. 

Miss you sis!

Luke

Her eyes trailed the words, taking in every words, and every meaning. Good, her work was complete, unable to the smile from stretching across her lips, Trixie bowed her head. Pattering of the footsteps of her peers, made her bring her head back up, students began to trickle into the Great Hall. All the first years gasping and giggling to each other as they stared at their new housemates and the lavish feast the house-elves had made. When she recieved her letter this year, she'd been ecstatic, like every other year, Hogwarts was nice, it had a bed, it had food. It was perfect. 

She'd miss it. 

She brushed that thought away, instead waiting for her head of house to pass her timetable. Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy teacher was the Slytherin Head after Slughorn retired, was a beautiful teacher, her dark skin often glistening when they saw her under the moonlight. Her london drawl was something to envy, 

"Saloumi, your timetable" It was shoved into her hands, and when she saw her first class, she almost groaned, Defence. It wasn't that she hated or was bad at the class, no for a matter of fact she excelled at it, no, it was the teacher. 

Harry Potter. 

Saviour of the fucking world. Boy who lived and all that jazz. 

Trixie hated him. 

Why?

He. Was. So. Nice. 

A roguish grin, with his famous green eyes made her mad. His attention to Slytherins, his kindness, his purity. It made her want to make him see suffering, to force him into bouts of pain, to wipe him of his niceties. Of course, she knew this was how he coped with suffering, nothing she could do would compare to the second wizarding war, which Harry Potter was the poster boy of, bringing the fall of the single most dangerous wizard in history. Lord Voldemort. As people started to wander to their classes, Trixie hauled herself off her seat and begrudgingly walked to her Defence class. 

Slumping in her seat, she watched people sit around her, but mostly she let her eyes situate on her professor, who leant against his desk with a welcoming smile, dressed impeccably. His eyes met hers and as usual her piercing blue gaze made him advert first, it was the perk of her icy irises, no one could look in them for long. Clearing his throat, the tanned wizard drew everyone's attention, 

"Welcome back, sixth years." His smooth drawl, had allusions to the late Severus Snape. "I thought for today, we might as well start off with something..fun" Students turned to their peers, mutterings about what the professor had planned. Clapping twice the desks disappeared, and duelling mats lay before them, squeals of shock reverberated around the classroom. Trixie almost scowled, her competetive nature already roaring within her, she wanted to win, and as a proud snake, she'd do anything to get what she wanted. 

"We're going to have a duelling competition" 

And so they began, Trixie was in the second group, so she watched as her peers slashed their wands at each other, the Slytherin carefully analysing their movements. Soon enough, it was her turn, 

"Go!" 

With two flicks, Janey Abbott was bound and on the floor and her wand was firmly in the hand of Trixie. And so became the pattern. Trixie easily beating her opponents, and moving forward. 

The semi-finals began. Delani Zabini stood before her, with the grace of her grandmother, the infamous black widow. Zabini was a Ravenclaw, but her blood and family were Slytherin and that fact was not to be overlooked. Trixie locked her shoulders, as her wand lay loosely in her left hand. With the confirmation to begin, the Slytherin dropped to the ground to avoid the instant stunner from Zabini, with a grin, Trixie lept into the air with surprising grace, the two witches sent spell after spell, both veering into the grey area, a particular diffindo sliced her cheek, which only fuelled her duel, rolling along the ground, and the small mutter of a spell, let the room be filled with light, which made everyone stop their own duels. A tiger made of pure light lept onto Zabini, incapaticatating the witch, letting Trixie pick up her wand and binding her. Letting the tiger vanish, Trixie slumped against the wall, heaving quietly, two wands clattered to the ground. 

"Saloumi, you okay?" Came the Professor's concerned tone, but it was unwelcomed. She was estactic, she had won, she was going to the final. A hand landed on her shoulder when she didn't respond and by pure, unfiltered instinct and fear for one second, she jerked away, jutting up into a defensive crouch. Meeting the eyes of her professor, despite it being one she wasn't fond of, she calmed. 

"Yeah I'm fine, who won out of James and Weasley?" It seemed the two cousins were still furiously duelling, but soon, it was James who came out on top, obviously taking after his father when it came to defence. Standing, she walked over to him, head held high, throwing Zabini back her wand, after James recalibrated from his semi-final win, he turned to duel his fuckbuddy. Instead of his usual smirk, a determine frown was splattered along his mouth, firm in believing he could beat Trixie Saloumi. But he was sorely wrong. 

Trixie Saloumi was the daughter of two extremely powerful wixens, she had self-taught every inch of duelling technique and had them perfected by age 13. James Potter was strong, but she was stronger. 

Leaning down, she analysed his pose. His shoulders were relaxed, while obviously he was protecting his left side, leaving him open on his right. After recieving a firm glare from the teen when he asked if she wanted to continue, Professor Potter, gave the signal, letting his son and Trixie begin their fight. 

Trixie started by doing something no one expected, she dropped her wand and beckoned James towards her when he didn't move. A smirk was present on her lips, and finally she lunged toward the wizard, her hand zapping with magic. He sent spell after spell, expertly dodging her punches, he wasn't, however, quick enough to stop her kick, a side sweep of her leg, letting him slam hard against the mat, winded and exhausted but not done, he brought his leg up and shoved her away, 

"Oh no, darling, that won't do" She drawled, and the two began to brawl, and then with a hearty laugh, she landed a perfect hook onto the left side of his ribs, "You didn't protect your left side, gorgeous." Before shoving him down and retrieving his wand. In exhaustion and pain he yielded, and rolled off of him, slumping down next to him, the two teens breathing heavily. 

"Trixie Saloumi is the winner!" Deafening cheers drowned out by her thudding heart, her eyes had met her professors and all she saw was shock, and fear. She saw him mouth something, Belladonna. Just then the bell went off, and Trixie Saloumi sat up and shot off, huffing and puffing. 

He knew. 

How did he know? 

How did Harry-fucking-Potter know who Belladonna is? But she pushed that thought aside, a more favourable one taking its place, 

Plan Fuck Dad is starting a little earlier than anticipated.


	2. Trixie Saloumi and Harry Potter

Harry Potter considered himself a calm man. The same couldn't be said for his teen self but that was irrelevant. Harry Potter, after his wife first went into labour, began living his life with a level head and easy-going demeanour. After the shit he went through as a teen, it was a surprise to no one, he was averse to new things, new things meant a higher likelihood of death. But after he saw the small grin of his first son, James's face, he knew that had to change, his paranoia and fear of everyone had to be dealt with. 

And so he dealt with it. 

But when he heard the same sarcastic drawl utter the same condescending phrase he had heard when aiding his best mate in an auror raid, being said to his son, his heart froze, and so many possibilities fluttered through his mind. 

Trixie Saloumi was a force to be reckoned with. Beautiful teen with cold, icy blue eyes, if he was 20 years younger he may have been fiercely attracted but alas no. But as she just proved, winning the duelling competition with only her fists. The sixth-year was stronger than she ever let on. 

His eyes connected with hers as she lay panting next to his son, shock and fear trickled into his bones, and the same did to her, though for a different reason. Soundlessly mouthing the word Belladonna without realising it, made her reel back in stunned fear. When the bell went off, signalling the next class, Saloumi was up and off in a matter of seconds, setting off every alarm bell in his very being. 

Luckily, Harry had about 10 minutes before his 3rd years came bumbling through that door. Picking up his coat, he darted for the door and the owlery, avoiding students before landing where Elvira, his trusted owl sat. Ellie, as he called her, was pitch black with startling pink eyes, she hopped down to him landing calmly on his shoulder. 

Picking up a scrap of paper, the professor wrote an easy and simple letter to his best mate. 

Check the trace at Cat's meow. A student knows something. Auror visit soon

Harry

Tying to Ellie's patiently raised leg, and the whisper of 'to Ron', the great bird took flight and disappear out of the Hogwarts owlery. Speed-walking back down to his classroom, consequently passing Trixie Saloumi, he stopped, she stopped. They stared at one another. Her eyes went to the corridor behind him, 

Her eyes widened a fraction before connecting back with his gaze. But before the green-eyed professor could utter a word, the teen bolted. 

"Saloumi!" Came his deep voice from behind her, but she ignored him. Harry sighed, with the air of disappointed father, but in reality, fear gripped him, how did this teen girl, this child, have something to do with the Belladonna Gaunt. A superb witch, with a grip on both the magical and muggle world. Who was suspected to have a familial relationship, with Lord fucking Voldemort. And he also knew that this said the sixth year had visits to his son. He wasn't an idiot, he saw how his son looked at Saloumi, their teasing behaviour, hell he heard the two of them in his own house when James came home from a party late at night -she wasn't there in the morning but he did wake up briefly to the creaking of a door opening-. 

Looking at his watch, he had to be back to his third years in two minutes, so he quickly ran off back to his classroom. Walking in to find them all sitting at his desk, he began his teaching but his mind was constantly on the blue-eyed beauty, who's connections and knowledge may get her killed but if he knew anything about Slytherin's is that if they were going to die, they took everyone with them. Or at least the vindictive little shits didn't go without causing chaos, even in death. 

With Trixie 4 days later

Schooling her features, she held her head up high. Trixie Saloumi was a lady, she went to the events her friends parents organised, she held herself like a wealthy princess, rumours surrounding her heritage, saying she was foreign royalty, and well, she never corrected them. Her cool gaze regarded those who met her with indifference, her outfit always emphasising her curves and status. She had soon to be lords flocking to her side, marriage proposals up the wazoo, but she never paid them any mind, too troublesome she always said. 

And then she met James Potter II. 

Charming grin, with a head of messy hair. She remembered being introduced to him, how he shook her hand and how he treated her with respect, a cheeky friendship. She had been 12 at the time, going to the Malfoy's Yule celebration, an older Draco Malfoy had invited her, hoping to introduce her to the noble houses in the wizarding world. A vivid image of James Potter spinning around Trixie Saloumi, both with huge smiles on their faces as they danced, would come to mind if you asked anyone in attendance about the night. 

They were 15 when they first slept with each other, by no means did they take each other's virginity, at least to Trixie's knowledge. But at the welcoming party, the two got very drunk and ended up in Trixie's prefect dorm. To everyone's surprise, nothing changed between them, still joking around, not quite friends, but in no way just acquaintances. But now with the addition of sex every week. 

And now here she was, sitting emotionless in the room of requirement, staring down at her hands, plotting about how to eliminate his dad. 

His dad, Harry-motherfucking-Potter. Arguably the best wixen since Dumbledore, though his close friend, Hermione Granger could give him a run for his money. The man with titles galore, one of the most wealthiest men in history, connections with every goddamn faction in the wizarding world. And she had to get rid of him. 

The linking of glass made her head shoot up, but instead of a person like she'd feared, it was just a small glass with a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey next to it. Mumbling a quiet, 'thanks' to Hogwarts and her magic, Trixie poured herself a glass before downing it all. Pulling a small neat leather-bound book, and flipping through a couple pages, all filled with half-made plans and designs she had thought up. Landing on a page, she scrawled the name Harry Potter and circled it a bunch, snapping it shut, Trixie leant back against the couch. Pouring another shot, she got up and slipped out of the Room of Requirement, sipping at it, she made her way up the stairways to the astronomy tower. Leaning against the side of the opening staring out at the Hogwarts ground. 

Her bones felt heavy, like lead had filled them. Her icy gaze was exhausted, it must of been 4am, the insomniac was usually wandering the hallways at ridiculous times of day. But tonight was different, most nights the girl was too awake, too alert, but tonight, she was drowsy, her eyelids fluttering. Despite this, she did notice the assortment of cloaked men walk across the Hogwarts field, her eyes snapped to them, oh god, 

Aurors. 

What had Potter done? Or better yet, how the hell was she gonna escape this one? The Headmisstress, ever since discovering her parentage was looking for an excuse to lock her up for good. She had barely done it the first time, and she had her intellect and scathing mouth in getting her to attend Hogwarts. 

You see, Trixie Saloumi's mind was something to envy. Every step she took, every bet she placed, every word she spoke, was articulated within her mind. Her impulses trapped under years of well-oiled control. 

But as she watched those dark cloaks waft over the field, and as dread crept up her fingers, she felt a rush of Gryffindor bravery she didn't know she had. 

She let a wandless, nonverbal sonorus dance around the Astronomy Tower, and with great strength, threw her drink to the ground, the shatter and crashing of the glass reverberating around Hogwarts. It seemed like time stilled as the Aurors, who were about to enter the castle, looked up at her, and began to run. 

But so did she, and unlike them, she knew exactly where she was going.

Her feet thudded against the floor, Hogwarts was alive with magic, the loud clashing of students rushing out of their common rooms in fear of that sound, looking for a professor. As she rounded the corner onto the seventh floor corridor, she came to a complete standstill, 

There, with his wand gripped in his hand, his head staring straight forward-at her-, the stance of a well-trained fighter, was Harry Potter. His green eyes glittering madly, not unlike the late Headmaster Dumbledore. And as she had done before, she listened to her instinct, and matched his stance into one of impeccable guarding, like the fighter she knew she was. He may of been unaware of her involvement in the more violent side of the wizarding and muggle worlds, but she wasn't one to accept the brushing off as a mere child. 

"What are you doing, Miss Saloumi." It wasn't a question, they both knew her lips were sealed. His voice was deeper than usual, huskier, it held the authority of the Lord everyone knew him to be. Gone was the kind, joyful professor, who asked students if they would like a biscuit when they came to him for troubles, and in front of her, was the battle-ready war veteran he had been forced to become. She let her eyes trace over his form, his muscular body on display in the black button up and matching slacks, resigning that she would have to duel this man was frankly insane but what else she could do. 

"...Nothing" Came her low, rumbling response, surprising herself by the feigned calm that could be passable that she might of believed it, if it wasn't for the dread in her stomach. Her professor cocked an eyebrow, a smug -very slytherin- smirk crossed his lips, 

"Is that so? Well then I must ask why you are on the seventh floor corridor, when the Slytherin Dormitries are in the dungeons." 

Trixie let out a breath, as the air around them crackled with magic, "we both know, you won't be receiving a truthful answer, Mr Potter." She drawled. He let out a chuckle, though humour was lacking in it, seeing this as her chance, a stunner was shot from her hand, to which he easily blocked with the twitch of his finger. He head arched up, baring his neck, though his eyes never left hers, 

"You shouldn't of done that, Miss Saloumi." He almost growled, she wasn't going to admit that she liked this version of her DADA professor -turn her on- . And before she could berate her racing thoughts, for thinking such inappropriate thoughts, towards someone she was planning to kill, he shot out multiple spells in quick succession. 

Sectumsempra!

Diffindo!

Anapneo!

Duro!

Trixie rolled out of the way from the first one, recognising it as one of the most deadly spells, curated by the late great Severus Snape. Pulling up a shield which shattered after the duro hit it, she hit back with equal vigor, 

Mimblewimble!

Immobulus!

Crucio!

Repello Inimicum!

Potter skidded backwards to avoid the charm, which she had thrown out as an attempt to push him back past the entrance to the Room of Requirement. As she heard the Aurors collect behind her, she pressed the charm behind her as well, effectively enlarging her playing field. Noting the Potter was almost on the other side of the corridor, and was send powerful spell after powerful spell into her charm, she broke into a sprint and opened the Room of Requirement, letting the shouts of Aurors and Potter alike drown away as she shut the door. It had changed from when she left it, only an hour before, gone was the cozy living room, with leather couchs and a bottle of firewhiskey and instead was an expansive library, with a pedestal in the middle. 

There! There it was, the time stone. AS she neared the pedestal she heard the door slam open, reaching out, and the loud call of 

"Accio Trixie Saloumi!" Ricoqueted around the room, her fingers tighten around the stone, as her body was pulled back, flyung through the air before hitting the firm chest of Harry Potter, and the two tumbled to the ground, Trixie on top of Harry Potter, effectively straddling him, but as the aurors rained spells towards her, she dropped her body, lying on top but the time stone which was securely in her palm, slammed down against the stone, easily shattering, magic poured out of in, incasing Trixie and her professor, 

and with a great amount of magic, and fear, the two disappeared, where? who knows? when? we don't know that either. 

;)


End file.
